


Warmth

by harryswilde



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling, Fever, Gentle, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sweet, basically ciel has a fever and really needs a hug, but so is sebastian, please protect ciel he is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: When Ciel is sick he needs the comfort only Sebastian can give him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Warmth

Ciel is sick, that much Sebastian was sure of. He’d been running a temperature all day, and now that it was nearing evening it had gotten worse. He was flushed all over, crimson red cheeks and a wet sheen on his skin. 

He had gotten sick before, occasionally having to stay in bed to cure an asthma attack or a cold. That’s why Sebastian had proceeded as usual: He put a cool, wet cloth on his forehead, prepared tea with lemon and made him oatmeal with some warm milk.

And yet it didn’t seem to have helped a thing: Ciel was tossing and whimpering in his daze, fighting off fever-induced nightmares and hallucinations. 

In the dim light of the gas lamp on his nightstand he looked even paler, even thinner than Sebastian had ever seen him. Of course demons felt absolutely no emotions whatsoever but he couldn’t help the soft pang in his heart at the sight of the sickly boy. 

Why weren’t his methods working?

Carefully, Sebastian sat down on the bed and put a hand to Ciel’s forehead. It was sweaty, and still so so hot.   
Before he could remove his hand, Ciel stirred, furrowing his eyebrows. He stretched out his arms and made a noise that sounded a bit like a soft whine.

Sebastian gazed at him with a curious expression. What was he trying to do? It seemed like he was reaching out for something. 

“Sebastian...” Ciel murmured in his sleep. 

Why was he calling out his name? Confused, Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel’s forehead, but that only seemed to irritate the boy further.

“No… stay.. please”, he whispered again, and it sounded so broken and helpless Sebastian felt an even sharper pang right where his heart was. The boy looked so pitiful.

“It’s okay, my Lord, I’m right here”, Sebastian said gently.

Then he climbed into bed next to him and put a protective arm around him. He didn’t exactly know why, but some lingering instinct told him to do so. 

And it seemed the instinct hadn’t deceived him because as Ciel felt his arm around him, he reached for him instantly, clutching his shirt and cuddling closer into his chest.

It felt weird to have the warm young Lord pressed so closely to him, but at this point his health was more important than anything else, so Sebastian let him do as he pleased and stroked a soothing hand down his back. 

“There you go my Lord, you’re safe now” Sebastian whispered. It seemed to help: Ciel grew pliant under his soft strokes and nuzzled into him. He was still very warm against him and was still trembling a little but it had softened a lot. He wasn’t tossing anymore, and seemed to fall asleep more deeply in his arms.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. If it helped the young Lord recuperate his strength, he would stay here all night. It wasn’t at all uncomfortable; Ciel felt warm and soft, almost a bit like a kitten. 

A fond smile slipped onto Sebastian’s face and he let himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :)  
> I know this was fairly short, but please do leave me a comment with criticism so I know how I can get better :)  
> And if you liked it I'm always very very happy to receive Kudos! (but only if you want to of course)
> 
> You can also follow me on my new Instagram account where I'm planning to post poetry :) It's @silly.little.world
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
